Usuario discusión:SherKH
¡Hola, bienvenid@ a mi página de discusión! Aquí puedes escribirme cualquier duda, problema o sugerencia que tengas sobre Kingdom Hearts, como editar, la comunidad... Antes de escribir cualquier mensaje, ten en cuenta: *Firmar tus comentarios, así podré saber quien me ha escrito. *No escribir en mayúsculas, aunque el asunto sea muy importante. Lo entenderé perfectamente en minúsculas :) Mis antiguos mensajes están recopilados en los siguientes archivos: *Archivo 1 *Archivo 2 3d y contra mas en verano yo estoy ahorrando para comprarme la 3ds con el 3D el re coded y el 358/2 Days todo aparte xk no me fio de lo del pack Fauces 300 18:16 26 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 un nuevo trailer sher te vas a kedar con la boca avierta es del 3D subtitulado a español http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0eaaEw1LU8 Fauces 300 20:42 26 mar 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Gracias no dudare en preguntarte Leokhfm 22:32 28 mar 2012 (UTC) muchisimas grasias no dudare en preguntarte Prototipo Bienvenida Me parece que va bien solo le agregaria un link con enlace a la galeria de dark enigma y decir estas imagenes no se pueden usar porque todas las que suben con derechos son de esa galeria (el link esta en tu blog sobre imagenes), lo demas me parece perfecto. Saludos 20:38 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Sher se me habia ido contestarte el mensaje que me dejaste sobre este tema, bueno yo estoy de acuerdo ya que siempre debo darle la bienvenida a los usuarios y debo repetir lo mismo ajajaja parece que te gusto como les doy la bienvenida, bueno es que lo que les hago saber a los user nuevos es lo que yo me equivoque cuando llegue ajajaja xD bueno haz la plantillla de bienvenida quedaria bastante buena para el wiki! Fracfryky 16:53 1 abr 2012 (UTC) grasias por la informacion cual quier cosa te pregunto si tepareze bien no hici me desis que si bueno lo hago isino no lo hago, lo que tu dijas me parese bien (Saludos :) Kh2Riku 13:11 30 mar 2012 (UTC)) lo siento sher sher me equivoque enves de poner personajes com poderes magicos puse personajes con personaje con pioderes magicos te informo haci no te tomas el trabajo de buscarlo a y es en riku (Saludos :) Kh2Riku 22:09 31 mar 2012 (UTC)) Ser cuantos user nuevos XD oye prefieres ver los finales secretos de KH en videos o descubrirlos tu mismo teniendo el juego? Fauces 300 17:21 3 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Gracias por la bienvenida! ^^ Sher tengo una propuesta para el wiki ayer en naruto wiki me dijeron un modo muy bueno para editar esk te van encargando misiones x ejemplo la 1 mision de corregir faltas y eso asin cada vez misiones distintas dijeron k es un metodo muy bueno para empezar a editar k opinas sher? Fauces 300 14:34 4 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Vale viste lo de Larxene? le agrege mas historia y eso Fauces 300 15:23 4 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 no hay mas articulos como ese k esten incompletos? Fauces 300 15:35 4 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Problemas con paginas de la wiki Sher, eh notado un problema, JesusST anda editando cosas no oficiales. Si quieres puedes ver las paginas de la Nueva Organización XIII y la antigua. Tu veras que hacer Saludos :) Kh2Riku 21:33 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Sher en el 3D que va a ver una nueva organizacion 13? eso pone en el articulo de red eye k va a ser un miembro de la nueva organizacion 13 Fauces 300 12:54 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Sher tengo un monton de cosas k decirte del 3D. Los planes de Xemnas de copletar Kingdom hearts para volver a ser completos era mentira lo k el keria era pasarles partes del alma de xehanort a los miembros de la organizacion solo se los paso a Saix y Xigbar o no te as fijado k tienen los ojos color mostaza y orejas puntiagudas? lo de la nueva organizacion son Xehanorth de otras lineas de tiempo para intentar hacerse clones para la llave espada X y a Lea le dan una llave espada en el KH3D Fauces 300 13:42 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Yo tambien tengo ganas de jugar ^^ cual crees que sera el enemigo final? Vanitas,Xehanort joven o el calvorota? Fauces 300 14:01 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 de k va el video final y secreto? Fauces 300 14:18 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Vale gracias pero no hay con subtitulos a español todavia? Fauces 300 14:49 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 kienes son las 13 oscuridades? yo se k unos pocos son el calvorota el calvorota joven ansem xemnas bxigbar y saix pero los otros nose kienes son esos seran los villanos proncipales en KH3? k le paso a sora xk esta dormido y xk sale Kairi en el final secreto en los ultimos segundos? Fauces 300 15:15 5 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Jope en el mundo del sueo k fuerte Fauces 300 19:03 6 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Sher este de la foto eres tu realmente? http://www.corazonblanco.com/media/galeria/44/7/6/0/4/n_real_madrid_humor-184067.jpg XD Fauces 300 15:03 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 nolose XD en esta pagina tienen un cronometrador de cuenta atras para la salida del 3Den america http://khworld.webcindario.com/iceberg/?centro=randomtest echale un vistazo si kieres y si no la as visto te la recomiendo es muy interesante ea pagina Fauces 300 15:29 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 ya ves nosotros no podemos poner cosas desas en el wiki? a y una idea muy Buena : Matamos a los sincorazón con la Llave espada y una Mala Idea: La llave espada se oxida en Atlántica (o_O). XDDDD Fauces 300 15:37 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Ok una duda como hacespara poner en tu firma los amuletos de terra y frack las llaves espadas? Fauces 300 15:53 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 no e entendido nada pero bueno me ago una idea XD x cierto vosotros sois unos de los administradoresmas simpaticos k econocido Fauces 300 16:01 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 eso ya ves me alegro k en el tiempo k llevo de moderador no e tenido k banear nadie ^^ Fauces 300 16:30 7 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Org XIII del Wiki Ya te agregue a la lista como Sher para cuando cambies de nombre no tenga que editar tanto XD, recuerda que los nombre sque acostumbramos lo hacemos con el nombre o apodo de usuario + X, eso es todo Saludos y tomate tu tiempo para inventar un buen nombre XD 18:18 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Pagina de usuario. Mas te vale poner de donde proviene el tabview y lo demas que copiaste de mi pagina antes de el 17 de Abril o te pondre tu pagina como antes. 21:26 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Sher aver cuando te traes una barbacoa k Seicer dice k un dia vamos a comer vandalo asado XDD Fauces 300 15:44 8 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 vale XDD viste lo k puse en mi perfil de wiki amigos? Fauces 300 13:12 9 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 el % significa el porcentaje de amistad oye eso de los 100 user es de los k se an registrado en el wiki o de los k se an unido? Fauces 300 13:10 10 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 eso se lo habra inventado x kedar molon XD creo k ya mismo habra otro user nuevo xk e visto k un user no registrado a editado varias cosas la wiki le veo un gran futuro :D Fauces 300 13:29 10 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Plantilla Llaves Espadas 2 Sher perdon por no haber visto la otra vez el mensaje es que hay dias que muchos editan la discusión de usuario mia, pero bueno te digo la verdad: Te Amo ajajajaja es broma (porciacaso) estan muy buena tu idea de basarnos en la plantilla estadounidense y hacer una por juego para compilarlos todos en el articulo! Te apoyo con tu idea :) bueno espero que estes bien y bueno es Vieeernes alfin y recuerda mañana termina el editor estrella. Editor Estrella Hola Sher ¿Como estas? yo bien, aqui vuelvo de cortarme el pelo XD, bueno te vengo a informar que el editor estrella ha terminado, y me gustaria que firmaras mi discusion con los que a tu parecer son los dos mejores, asi luego de dos semanas se votan al publico por el titulo. Saludos 23:20 14 abr 2012 (UTC) Ya le avise via chat ahora lo cambia, gracias por avisarme Saludos 19:59 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Problema con Brykk Hola Sher, he recibido varias quejas por parte de la comunidad sobre la actitud del Usuario:Brykk al parecer a los usuarios del chat les molesta que insulte o empieze a tratar de manera agresiva a la comunidad, hace unos dias hubo un problema con Frack a quien el tilda de ocultar cosas o de mentiroso y muchas veces discute con el y con Fauces, por eso 4 usuarios me han pedido que te informe de esto y que le enviemos un aviso sobre su comportamiento a su perfil para que no ocurran mas de estas cosas en el chat. Saludos 20:28 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Sher, lo que dice Seicer es verdad, hay veces que te insulta. Tambien muchos piensan que el (Brykk) y Bele XD, su hermana, es verdad son la misma persona. Tambien eh visto en el chat que molesta a Frac, es más, el mismo me lo conto. Kh2Riku55px 20:39 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola Sher habla aqui Hiuston, Frac ajaja bueno hablando sobre el tema anterior de Brykk y su comportamiento es bien extraño porque yo siempre lo he ayudado a él y a su hermana en su perfil en sus firmas y todo y de repente partio tratandome de un mentiroso de que lo que hago esta mal, que yo no deberia estar en el wiki porque oculto cosas. Pero sabes que Sher yo pense objetivamente y me da igual. Porque lo que me interesa si un usuario no es sociable o carismatico que edite bien simplemente. Mientras que edite bien todo estara Perfect. porque de hecho yo soy bien tolerante asi que ningun problema, cualquier cosa de una magnitud mayor yo me hare cargo. PD: Me gusto mucho tu plantilla Sherdisc algo asi! Es bastante comoda por lo que se ve y diseñada yo creo nose si tu quieres que me podria hacer una o no? aajaja esta buena :D Es cierto una vez me dijo k le dava asco el usuario Alvar y siempre k se desconecta uno se conecta el otro como el otro dia k me dijo k su hermana estava en el dentista y nuego su hermana dijo k no Fauces 300 21:57 15 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Plantilla de discusion Vi tu nueva forma de mensajes sherdisc, me podrias pasar un tutorial para hacer una parecida? gracias de antemano y gran trabajo con esa innovacion XD 20:52 15 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias por tu comentario y si, la idea de hacer la plantilla es buena así quedaría mejor y los que quieran buscar un arma específica lo buscan en el artículo. ~~'''Salu2!! Lb100~~''' }} Hola se me ocurrio la idea de un proyecto de la tienda Moguri de Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Poner los que vende al precio que te lo vende, lo que podés canjear, etc. Que te parece? Salu2'Lb100 20:45 16 abr 2012 (UTC)' Hola Hola.Leí tu mensaje en mi wiki y,tras pensarlo mucho,acepto la fusión de ambas wikis.Sergio Benito 21:23 18 abr 2012 (UTC) Sobre el traslado 18:54 19 abr 2012 (UTC)}} Sher saves si vendra el 3D con voces en español? ojala venga español en voces Fauces 300 16:23 20 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 deverian traducirlo menos mal que el 2 viene con voces en español xk nadia aguantaria como 5 canciones en ingles o japones XDD Fauces 300 16:41 20 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Jjajajja asi que nombraran a un user como administrador? No es por metido, pero estoy de acuerdo con la idea, y aque vi su wiki y tiene bastantes articulos. Ahh y oquiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cuando son las proximas elecciones para administrador? Kh2Riku55px 17:02 20 abr 2012 (UTC) Sher mira lo k me dijo brykk 400px Fauces 300 19:08 21 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Traslado Sher, estoy haciendo todo lo posible para trasladar los articulos de la wiki de Sergio al nuestro! Solo traslade algunos articulos, pero trasladare más. Tambien en las paginas de la wiki de Sergio que traslade le agrege "Atención:'' Artículo ya trasladado''". Espero ser de ayuda :D Saludos Kh2Riku55px 23:55 21 abr 2012 (UTC) vale eso hare Fauces 300 13:35 22 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Sher estoy arto de Brykk ayer me ofendio xk puse el corazon y namine y siempre me da la lata de k te lo cuento todo lo k dice por cierto este es xehanorth el de esta foto pero en real XD http://lascosasquenuncaexistieron.com/images/432.jpg lo tiene todo orejas puntiagudas,ojos mostaza,calvera,piel oscura XDD Fauces 300 13:34 23 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Gracias por el consejo :D Igual ya me habia dado cuenta que, las imagenes que subi, algunas no tenian mucho sentido, y las borre :) Kh2Riku55px 17:24 23 abr 2012 (UTC) No importa, lo mejor sea por el wiki! :D Kh2Riku55px 17:31 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Plantillas de Discusión Hola Sher! soy Juan. Bueno, te pregunto si me podrias hacer mi plantilla de discución xD Si no puedes, solo dejame un msj en la mia (discución) xD Kh2Riku55px 17:02 24 abr 2012 (UTC) Alianza Hola,soy Phineas y Simba4567,ADMIN oficial de la Wiki de El Rey León,¿Te interesaría hacer una alianza con El Rey León Wiki? Ah y por cierto,si has oído de los muros de mensaje,si quieres activalos,esta en panel de administración en fucionalidades del Wiki y encotrarás muro ahi y lo podrás activar,pero tu eres el que decide(O el fundador)En realidad no se porque nunca he jugado Kingdom Hearts y soy muy fan de la pareja Sora x Kairi,aqui esta el Link:http://es.el-reyleon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Rey_Le%C3%B3n_Wiki Por cierto,si ves a Fauces mandale mis saludos,tambien puedes ayudar con el Wiki adios. Soy fan de Kopa 17:33 24 abr 2012 (UTC) una pregunta Sher k es un wiki aliado? Fauces 300 19:13 24 abr 2012 (UTC)Fauces 300 Re:Alianza 19:27 24 abr 2012 (UTC)}}